inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Kyōkotsu
|image name=Kyokotsu.png |kanji=凶骨 |romaji=Kyōkotsu |literal meaning=Dark/Bad Luck/Evil Skill |viz manga=Kyokotsu |english tv=Kyokotsu |birth= |age= |death=Killed by Kōga |status=Deceased |species=Human → Specter |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Black |hair=Green |skin=Pale/Yellow |family= |weapons=FlailIn the anime only |abilities=*Enhanced strength *Inhuman flexibility *Extraordinary size |occupation=Mercenary |team=Shichinintai |affiliation=*Shichinintai *Naraku |anime debut=102 |final act= |manga=234 |japanese voice= |english voice= |imagecat= Images of Kyōkotsu }} was a member of the Shichinintai mercenary group and the first one to make their appearance known after being revived by Naraku. He was presumably the weakest of the seven, despite his abnormal size. He had an appetite for human and yōkai flesh. History The Shichinintai took a job for a lord; only to be betrayed and forced into the snowy mountains in the north. They were soon captured and executed. A tomb was constructed for them near Mount Hakurei in order to calm their evil spirits. Fifteen years later, Kyōkotsu and the other Shichinintai members were revived when Naraku gave the leader Bankotsu seven Sacred Jewel shards. During the story Following the revival of the Shichinintai, Kyōkotsu began devouring all the yōkai in the area, including members of the northern wolf yōkai tribe. This caused the remaining yōkai to flee from their homes and kill anything that was in their way since their prey were being devoured as well. A monk and his disciple were traveling near where Kyōkotsu was rumored to have been spotted. Despite his apprentice's worried about their possible encounter with the specter, the monk assured him that he would be able to defeat it easily. The monk, however, ran away scared with his apprentice following suit after the two of them spotted the giant specter eating a yōkai. Kohaku met up with Kyōkotsu to warn him that one of Naraku's enemies that was in possession of the Shikon Jewels shards, was approaching. Kyōkotsu attempted to take Kohaku's jewel shard, but was warded off when his hand was cut off by Kohaku's kusarigama. He decided to leave him alone after learning Kohaku was under Naraku's protection. He immediately reattached his hand back to his arm. After being told of the devastation he caused by a dying wolf, Kōga sought him out in order to avenge the wolf yōkai that were killed. Kyōkotsu instantly attacked one of Kōga's wolves with his giant hand as the two of them grew closer to each other. Kōga and his companions, Ginta and Hakkaku, were taken by surprise by the size of Kyōkotsu's body. The two of them quickly clashed against each other, which resulted in Kōga landing the first strike. Kyōkotsu then realized that Kōga had jewel shards in his legs. Kōga was unsure as to what Kyōkotsu was and demanded to know. Surprised that he was unable to figure it out, Kyōkotsu revealed to Kōga that he was human. He went on by bragging that the Shikon Jewel shard in his forehead made him feel much better than when he was first alive. Kyōkotsu pulled a large flail from the ground when Kōga to quick to catch by himself. Kyōkotsu was able to knock Kōga into the air by hitting the surrounding ground with his weapon, but Kōga was soon able to break it's chain after increasing his speed. This caused Kyōkotsu to momentarily lose his balance. As the continued to fight, everyone could see the glow that emanated from their jewel shards clashing with each other. Kyōkotsu quickly swatted Kōga to his face in attempt to eat him, but Kōga was able to escape due to Kyōkotsu's poor aim. He grabbed Kyōkotsu by the head and twisted his neck back. Believing that he had killed Kyōkotsu, Kōga turned his back and began to walk away. Kyōkotsu, however, was still alive and managed to punch Kōga in his back due to him being caught off guard. He began to pummel Kōga with the chain of his broken flail. It was then that Ayame arrived at tried to was warn Kōga. Kyōkotsu quickly grabbed Kōga after he was distracted by Ayame sudden arrival. Kyōkotsu returned to his head to its original position and was prepared to devour Kōga. At the last second, Kōga punched through his forehead and ripped out his jewel shard, killing him and turning his body to bones. His flail suddenly transformed into several saimyōshō that took the jewel shard after Kōga dropped it when Kyōkotsu's bones pilled on top of him. It would to be given to Bankotsu soon after. Personality Kyōkotsu shares in his comrade's' desire to kill, Unlike them, however, it comes from his desire to consume the flesh of others. His hunger is only outmatched by his desire to live. He does not wish to be killed after a failed attempt to steal Kohaku's Shikon Jewel shard. He is shown to be arrogant during his battle against Kōga. He believes that he can easily defeat him due to the power of the Shikon Jewel shard in his forehead. Physical description Kyōkotsu has spiky dark green hair and bloodshot, beady eyes. Under his eyes are a pair of dark blue stripes. He has teeth that are rather sharp, jagged, and near demonic in appearance. His most distinct physical characteristic is his abnormally large body; his body is such a size most likely because he has devoured many yōkai and his body mutated as a result. Outfit Kyōkotsu wears a red skirt with a white trim on the bottom edge. He has a yellow sash tied like a belt around his waist. He wears blue chest pads as a form of armor, and two black pads on his shoulders. He also has a black headband around his head to hold back his short green hair. He wears no shoes and walks around barefoot. Powers & Abilities Due to his large size, Kyōkotsu possesses a great amount of strength and endurance, even being able to create a deep crater when he punches the ground. He is also able to survive having his body contorted in ways that would normally be lethal, possibly due to his Shikon Jewel shard. Weapons Flail: Kyōkotsu uses a large flail during his battle against Kōga due to his incredible steed. It is a huge staff that is connected to a large metal ball and chain. The chain breaks when Kōga kicks, but it is still used as a weapon until Kyōkotsu's death. It then transforms into a swarm of saimyōshō that takes his shard. Manga vs. Anime *In the manga, Ayame the rest of the northern wolf yōkai tribe are not present with the exception of Rōyō, who is just a wolf in the manga. *In the manga, he does not use a flail against Kōga. *In Episode 115, Bankotsu is shown to be mourning Kyōkotsu and Mukotsu after their deaths. Quotes Trivia *Unlike the other members of the Shichinintai, Kyōkotsu's Shikon Jewel shard is located in his forehead. Probably due to his flexible neck. *The marks on Kyōkotsu's face mean "Power". *Kyōkotsu is one of the only two members of the Shichinintai who did not get their own individual theme music in the InuYasha Official Soundtrack (the other being Mukotsu). This is most likely due to the fact that they are both killed quickly after being introduced. *Although he is called the weakest of the Seven by Jakotsu compared to Mukotsu, when each faced a full-blooded yōkai, Kyōkotsu is easily stronger, as he fought Kōga well and killed numerous yōkai prior, where as Mukotsu is easily killed by Sesshōmaru. However, Jakotsu may have based this assessment on their power before their resurrection. The strength of their opponents should also be taken into account; Sesshōmaru is many times more powerful than Kōga. *His seiyū, Daisuke Gōri, also provided voiceover work for Mermaid Forest, which was based on Rumiko Takahashi's series . Media appearances *Chapter 235 *Chapter 245 *Chapter 258 *Chapter 276 Anime *Episode 102 *Episode 103 *Episode 108 *Episode 110 *Episode 114 *Episode 116 *Episode 120 *Episode 121 *Episode 122 *Episode 123 }} Notes References ca:Kyokotsu de:Kyōkotsu es:Kyokotsu zh:凶骨 Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Shikon Jewel Shard Users Category:Undead